1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet containing machine and method, and more particularly, to a sheet containing machine and method for receiving sheets ejected from an image forming machine, punching the sheets and piling the sheets in a specified place.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of sorters for handling image-formed sheets have been developed as optional attachments for image forming machines, such as copying machines and printers. Further, some types of sorters have a stapling function and a punching function as well as a sorting function.
These sorters require a sheet transporting system which has a mechanism for stopping each sheet temporarily to punch the sheet. However, if the sheet transporting system is wholly stopped for punching, the speed of the sorter will be low, which affects the speed of the image forming machine provided with the sorter. Therefore, it is required to stop only part of the sheet transporting system in punching each sheet. However, lately, in order to improve the efficiency, sorters have a high sheet transporting speed. Hence, only with use of a clutch or the like, it is impossible to stop a sheet in a specified position at all times. An accurate control system using a brake is necessary to stop a sheet in the accurate position.